Hunters
by Maplebeezz
Summary: When a group of new kids come to town people start mysteriously dying. Faced with the death of many friends the boys start to lose all secrets and drama takes over there lives.


_**Writers Notes: This is an experimental fanfic with many references and cross overs but it is mainly about South Park. It contains ALOT of character death and angsty moments so people who don't like death and sad moments; its not for you, Jen. (reference one, done). Style, Bunny, Creek, Candy and many more pairings. **_

Chapter one: We Are The Hunters

* * *

My name is Jonathon Davis or Jon for short I'm twenty two years old, and i am a a assassin. Now your probably thinking, oh an assassin *yawn* basic set up for a boring tale of an assassin killing a target. Well fuck off, your wrong!

I have a unique job in an organisation called The Hunters who travel throughout Time, Fact, Fiction even Fan Fiction and kill the "Un-necessarys". The Un-necessarys are, well, at our head citadel our host has problems,  
he hated romance as a child, well some of it, and basically our group if you will travels and assassinates the love story characters of which he doesn't like. Me, well I'm the head of a black ops squad of not so stealthy assassins.

My squad is made up of a body builder, a nerd and a predator, no joke an actual Predator. We found him bleeding out during a contract. He says he was left for dead by his troop and needed medical help. Since we saved him he decided to tag along and has been a loyal attribute to the team. The nerd I've known since kindergarten,his name is Aaron Bowman. He isn't a fighter though in fact he's a pacifist but he's a damn good hacker. Therefor he is my eye in the sky. He finds the contracts I kill them simple. The body Builder I don't know much about, he just showed up and began to kill. all i know is his name. Hugh.  
Its a hard job especially when it comes to the emotions, I mean destroying young love isn't easy. I've never been able to love after all the hell I've put other people through, I mean yeah I sleep with alot of people, ALOT! But after seeing peoples lives ruined it really fucks up the way you feel emotion. Throughout all my contacts, all my merciless killings, all I have learned is one thing: it never gets easier. Killing.  
The more lives you end the more mistakes you make; It never gets easier!

I take a long sip of hot coffee, Hugh and Predator sitting opposite me at the window by seat of a cafe modeled of a classic fiftys style diner. Suddenly Hugh slammed his fist off the checkered table and began to mumble strange phrases. "wha...!" I gasped in shock "Pred, amplify what he's saying!" I ordered, almost choking on my coffee. Predator started making strange clicking noises before transmitting an out of tune recording:  
"It's time" there was a slight buffer than the recording continued "to kill more-" the transmission stopped "kill more what!" I gasped. I smacked Predator across the face creating an interference in his invisibility shield. "what the fuck!?" with monotone like voice complained "finish the transmission!" i snapped "Hugh never talks this is an occasion to be cherished" I laughed flicking the big mute in the head.  
"excuse me.." a high pitched voice cowered, I turned to see a small, shaken up, waitress with long jet black hair. She was wearing the cafe's usual uniform; but had it covered in food and mess. She was clearly a clumsy one, though she had a certain charm. "I saw something at your table" she stuttered "i-it was like a flash of something opposite you, s-sir" "it was probably nothing" i beamed "sorry for the inconvenience, sir"  
she panted, sweat dripping from her forehead; either she was falling for my sexual super powers or she thought that she'd gone insane.

My cell phone began to ring and loaded my primal scream (My ringtone) began to start playing: "we wanna be free, we wanna be free to do what we wanna do, and we wanna get loaded, and that's what we're gonna do, we're gonna have a party". I picked up the phone to Aaron's caller ID "Nerd alert" I sighed causing Hugh to let out a slight giggle, "why is Hugh is coming of his shell all of a sudden?" I thought accepting the call.

"Dude, new assignment and it pays ALOT!" Aaron panicked "slow down dick-face!" I jerked back in surprise, Aaron excited, Hugh talking, what the hell is going on! "okay, okay, Commander Fisher a-at the citadel-" "yeah I know where the Commander is, get to the point!" I interrupted "Fine, just listen, an anonymous figure is offering us up to one-hundred-million dollars if we can take down a collection of kids-" "wow, wow, wow, you know i have one strict rule about killing kids in love" I said in shock "yeah but, the money!" Aaron is too greedy it will be his down fall saying that, he and I are similar, a bit too similar. He is greedy for money, I'm gluttonous and once I see someone I'm willing to sleep with, they will be mine! I may not be a lover, but I am a Sex-God, in fact that's my code-name:  
S3x-G0D.

"I'm not gonna do it!" I snapped "listen, they told me that you would say that and they told me to tell you that blood must be spilled and if its not the blood of your targets it will be the blood of you, me, Preds and Hugh" He sighed, i could tell in his voice he wasn't lying but as much as I hate killing kids I can't but my crew in risk. As much as Hugh is anonymous, Preds is psychopathic and Aaron is greedy they are like family. Family...

_Every night its the same..._  
_I'm sat in a wooden chair in an old but strangely familiar kitchen._  
_The screams are bloodcurdling._  
_The blood is thick._  
_Why couldn't I stand up and help._  
_Why..._

"Jon!" I jumped, Aaron voice echoing in my ear "sorry what I was miles away, what did you say?" Aaron let out a long impatient sigh, "do you except!" he growled, how long wasn't I listening to frustrate him this much? "yeah, but this is a one off, no more child killing unless it means our lives" I said sternly "It isn't like they're eight or anything they're like seventeen some eighteen" he reassured me "one fourteen"  
He mumbled "shit" I sighed grasping my coffee an taking a huge sip, "ahh" I gasped "alright I gotta go, CIA computers ain't gonna hack themselves" "see you later" yawned rubbing my hand down my face in discomfort.  
"Whats goin down?" Predator asked, if i could see him and he had a human face I'd imagine him lifting an eyebrow. Funny. I always have a habit of imagining Predator as a Human or Hugh as one of those gossip girls who never shut up. "we've been assigned to kill a bunch of high school grads" I sighed "so" I heard a slight mumble from Hugh, "what the fuck is up with you Hugh!" I snapped, he started mumbling again,  
this time it was to hard to make out what he was saying. "Transmit" I pointed at where i thought Preds was sitting if not I'd look like a mentalist to more than just the rest of the cafe.

"Its my Birthday" A sketchy monotone voice said, the transmitter in Preds mask, "oh, well, Happy Birthday" I said feeling guilty of shouting at him "just speak up a bit, yeah" I said genitally hitting his shoulder.  
He simply nodded. "We better pay up and go" an awkward voice came from beside me, Preds clearly moved next to me whilst I was on the phone; "yeah, lets boo-boo!" I tried to brighten up the mood, leaving ten dollars on the table and walking for the door.

We walked over to a black, Audi A4 that, we think, belongs to Hugh. I opened the drivers seat and got in, I saw Hugh enter the seat next to me and then Pred appear in the back seat. "so..." Pred said trying to create conversation "what now?". I froze for a minute thinking about what to do and how to do it. Suddenly it came to me. WE earn trust, we kill, we win. "Now, we go Jump Street" a smirk came across my face. Eighteen again. This'll be easy!  
Time to go punk!


End file.
